


Keeping Time

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott, Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie asks Beth what drew her to the piano, and she endeavors to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Fic Corner '14!

"I've always wondered," Laurie said, between bites of Marmee's butter cookies, "what drew you to music, dear Beth."

The girl lips turned upward shyly. "I don't suppose I truly know," she confessed, her fingers resting lightly against the keys. "Jo always had her stories, and Amy always had her drawing. Meg has always loved dancing and fashion. I suppose I fell to music to keep time with them."

"Keep time?" he asked.

"Meg needs music for dancing," explained Beth, "and Jo always needs a score for her plays. Amy needs background music for her painting. So I suppose that's the answer. I learned to play music so that my sisters might feel less lonely."

And then dear Laurie smiled, and he took the hand Beth rested upon the keys. Flushing, she drew back and smiled. "And I suppose it makes for good company, as well," she added, and found a fresh sheet of music to play from.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Little Women** , all of whom are the property of **The Estate of Louisa May Alcott**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Across the grass (my heart and lute remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273011) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05)




End file.
